<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Korekiyo Does Things by himitoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644278">Korekiyo Does Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitoes/pseuds/himitoes'>himitoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>korekiyo - Freeform, seesaw, shingucci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitoes/pseuds/himitoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seesaw</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Korekiyo Does Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think I should shop" Shinguji said to himself on an evening. </p><p>So he shopped. </p><p>Kork strutted into Victoria's Secret with his $11037 Louise Vaton Valentino white heels until he found the seesaw isle.</p><p>"Time to buy sister a seesaw!" Korekiyo sassily declared. </p><p>Korekiyo then proceeded to grab the seesaw and seesaw effect the living dailights out of everyone in the shop. Now that there was no one to stop him, he could successfully steal the seesaw. </p><p>"Kukukuku. I'm so fancy and hot"</p><p>"Oh sisteeeeeeeeeer~" Shingucci called out. "I have a present for youuuuuuu~"</p><p>"Oh, hello my dear Korekiyo" Sister Shinbitchi said while appearing on Kork's lap. "How I've missed you." </p><p>"Sister~" </p><p>"I bought you this". Kork pulled the seesaw out. "It's a seesaw :)"</p><p>Korekiyo then slammed the seesaw into bitch sister's apparition head, killing her once again. </p><p>"haha brotherfucker. That's what you get!"</p><p>(lol sister shinbitch ded. that's what that bitch gets lol)</p><p>Korekiyo then decided to go to the bathroom because the panta Cockitchy had seductively forced down his throat earlier was starting to take a toll on his bladder. Not that he minded. </p><p>"Ah, yes, humanity. It's so beautiful." Shingucci Kork said as he walked into the restroom and watched Kaito piss. </p><p>Kork walked up right next to Kaito and observed the piss trickling down into the urinal at a steady pace. </p><p>"What the fuck, man" Karate Kaito asked, accidentally moving in the process. This caused Kork to be sprayed by urine. </p><p>"Ah, to be pissed on by a human. How majestic." Kork sighed as he became more and more pleased with each drop of hot piss that landed on him. </p><p>Korekiyo left the bathroom, only to find Maki eating a tiny purple rat. Oh wait, the rat was Cockitchy. "Do you want to die little cock baby gay rat ass bitch?" Maki-roll asked Cockitchy. </p><p>"Harukawa, I wouldn't advise you do that. That rat might have rabies. You could die" Korekiyo warned.</p><p>"I don't fucking care." Maki-roll replied, as she started chasing Cockitchy again, trying to eat him.</p><p>"Nishishi~ You'll never catch me" Cockitchy yelled while growing rat wings and flying through the mall sky.  </p><p>Maki-roll extended out a long tongue and licked Cockitchy, causing him to fall out of the sky and land in the water fountain.</p><p>"Well I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Shingucci pulled out a bundle of red rope from behind his back. "It's bondage sushi punishment time~!"</p><p>"No! Please!" Maki-roll called out desperately.</p><p>But it was too late. Kork had already tied Maki-roll up and stuck her inside of a giant sushi rice pad. He rolled the Maki-roll roll up. </p><p>Himiko then came and ate it with her wife Tenko while shouting "this Maki-roll roll tastes like maaaagic."</p><p>At that moment, Angie ran up to Kork. "ATUA ATUA ATUA ATUA ATUA ATUA ATUA DOYOUHAVEARELIGION?NO?GOODTHENBELIEVEINATUAHE'STHEBESTGODANDHEWILLSAVEYOUFROMYOURHORRIBLELIFEJUSTCOMETRANSFERTOATUATODAY!"</p><p>"No." Kork grabbed the fragments of the seesaw from earlier and hit angie in the head with the wooden plank. </p><p>"Um, chile anyways, I'm tired" Kork yawned. So, Shingucci Korkekiyo decided to head home and return another day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>